Sexual Harassment
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: The five times Albert Wesker was Sexually Harassed in STARS, and the one time he didn't have to be. (Very) Slight Wesker/Chris, and mostly strangers.


_Warning: Characters are not mine! They belong_ entirely_ to Capcom, and well- not me. This was inspired by.. everything. This is also contains super duper slight slash (It's not really noticeable -it is but it isn't)- so you have been warned! These are just short little- shorts- of the five times Captain Wesker had been Sexually harassed, and the one time he didn't have to be. (Song in the third section belongs to ColdPlay- Violet Hill) And some dry humor here and there- if you squint both eyes and turn counter clock wise, you might be able to make it out. I hope you guys enjoy~! LLAP_

* * *

_Sexual Harassment_

* * *

_Captain_ Albert Wesker, the leader of the Special units STARS Alpha team, of Raccoon City; Was currently driving, team on his heels, to a hostile situation down on Linkin ave- on the corner of Chestnut and Pennslyvania. Sirens blaring for cars to move out of their way, the city's streets and buildings zooming by in a blur of motions. The Umbrella Corporation had been infiltrated, with a rage induced crazed man whose claiming that the company had ruined his life; having shot up the third floor of the building, with a ticking bomb strapped to his chest. They didn't have as much information as they would have preferred, but it was a situation they needed to handle.

Alpha's team marksmen, Christopher Redfield was on his right, hands digging into his knee caps, as obvious anxiety as well as excitement was sprawled across his face. This was the teams first mission since STARS had formed; there had been much excitement for the teams, from the general population. Mostly from the fear of the constant terrorist attacks against Umbrella, bringing the city itself in constant danger; not to mention the drug crimes and murders to innocent civilians attached to the Pharmaceutical company in any which way.

Throughout the last month of working on getting the new office place for the STARS unit to set up in, they also had to go through a whole new batch of training, and be retaught new rules and regulations added onto their already built up list. Everyone was restless for a case, something to be thrown at them; they were all young, and in desperate need to spill out all of this pent up energy just building up inside of them.

So, to get the sudden unexpected bomb threat thrown their way. Needless to say, everyone was ready.

More so, that Wesker had to admit wasn't healthy.

The blond made a sharp right in his steering, making the wheels screeching loudly against the pavement. Chris's body hit the side of the car door roughly, arm reaching out to stop the impact from harming him in any way; Wesker quickly made it to their destination, quickly parking the car in the middle of the street, next to a police vehicle, quickly stepping out without bothering to turn off his car properly. A police officer, who looked like the chief of police to be more exact, was waiting for his arrival, quickly briefing him on the situation. Chris jumped out the moment Wesker pushed open his door, turning around to face the black van containing the rest of their team, who quickly jumped out and geared up.

Wesker turned to look at his team once the officer was finished, and with a swift movement with his hand they all quickly lined up. He gave them a quick summery of what they were to do; expressing this man was both homicidal and suicidal, making him a threat not only to everyone in the building, but to himself as well. He was to be detained, and do not shoot to kill unless absolutely necessary. Splitting his team into groups; Vickers, Forest and Chambers were to head up the left case of stairs, while he, Redfield, and Valentine head up the right. They were to report every 10 minutes on their progress, as well as hostile confrontations.

"Move out," He commanded, leading the team inside of the building, before sending the three on their way. He pulled the gun out of his holster, checking his corners before heading further into the establishment.

They moved through the halls, checking each room, and quickly sending any and all hidden survivors down where a police team was waiting for them. Once cleared, the finally reached the third floor, where the single hostile was last reported. He didn't see any signs of the rest of his team, but thought nothing of it, quickly making his way to the door. He waved his hand, indicating that they needed to be pressed against the wall, in case they're found out about. Safety precautions, and whatnot.

Carefully, Wesker turned to peer inside the room. It was a fairly large room, white walls covering each inch, with computer tables lined up against the contemplatively. People were on the ground, huddling under the tables, and protecting their heads, some were injured, but none looked dead. In the center of the commotion, was a man, with a tan trench coat hung on his shoulders, opened and revealing a business suit, buttoned up except for the top button of his white undershirt; Tie was tied, but not snug around the mans neck, but more or less hanging like a noose. The man's dark brown hair was disheveled, face impassive with a slight 2 O'clock shadow. He wasn't very tall, perhaps 5" 10' at the very most, pale toned around the skin that Wesker could see.

The man was holding a silver 72' collaborator, and a very distinct red and black bomb vest strapped around his thin middle.

The gun was pointed at a man, who looked downright horrified that any of this was even happening, staring down the barrel of a 72'. Hissed insane threats and crazed sputters dripped out of the mad man's mouth, finger twitching on the trigger.

Wesker waved Chris to the other side of the door, he gave the signal for what he wanted Chris to do, before peering into the room once again. Now, it only involved a small ounce of patience, before the opportune moment presented itself.

The man adjusted his arms, rolling them slightly on his shoulders. This was it.

Wesker flung into the doorway, with the brunette by his side, both firing. Wesker aimed for the '_trigger happy,' _hand, getting a direct shot through the fist. Chris pull the trigger only a split second later, grazing the hand that almost moved to far away. The man's gun fell out of his hands, and flew a good 10 feet away from his body, while his other hand made a while grab for the self detonator. Wesker was by his side in an instant. The man flung a blind fist to try and get the blond, but the Captain was too quick, dodging, and catching the mans fist in an iron vice grip. The man cried out when his hand twisted violently, straining it, before Wesker grabbed him in a head lock and snapped the man's arm behind his back, hindering his other arm useless to flare about.

Chris moved to cuff the man properly, while Wesker made quick work of removing the time bomb from the man's chest. Jill was quickly escorting people out of the building, soon joined by Brad, Forest and Rebecca.

"No!" The man screamed from the ground, thrashing his legs about, "They're the villains! I'm the victim in need of retribution!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Chris snapped, holding the mans sprained arm in his grasp. Wesker looked down at the device, and almost chuckled at the simplicity of it; Simple two dimensional machinery as well as power, that he made when he was in grade school. It only took a few minutes to rewire the device, as if it were no real threat to begin with, until cutting off the power. Smirking, he set down the disarmed 'weapon,'

"If you were so desperate to take down the facility, you did a regrettable job at taking down the security cameras, as well as unwiring the phone lines." Wesker drawled, making the man give him a bewildered look. "Also, I suggest a bit more time on researching biochemistry and the basic laws of physics. I must say I'm a tad disappointed on your recreation of a time bomb, especially since it hadn't even been set to it's timer, nor would it have caused a large explosion." The blond placed his gun back in its holster, "On the contrary, you would have simply killed yourself, and anyone within a 10 foot diameter."

"How the fuck would you know any of that?" The man hissed, voice grounding out and dipped in loathing, tugging against his cuffs, and winced in slight pain.

"Simple science," Wesker commented, motioning for Chris to begin bringing the man down to the officers for proper arrest. "Any half-wit in the streets could have figured that one out, with impeccable ease." The blond smirked, "I expect more of a challenge, next time."

The six walked down to the first level, quickly meeting up with minimum waged officer's, who gave their murmured thanks before taking the felon by the shoulders, pulling him out of the building. Chris reached over and gave Wesker a friendly pat on the arm, "That was _fucking _awesome, Wesker!" The young man chirped, "The way you told that guy off, that was great!" Chris chuckled, "Sprouting all these science-y insults. Hit the guy _right _in the soft spot!"

Wesker raised a brow, but didn't comment on the remark. "I must say you acted professionally, on the matter of danger as was expected, and reacted accordingly. Never the less, as the marksmen, my aim should not be better than yours, and we will have to work on steadying your wrists in the case that it may be-"

"Oh, lighten up, Captain." Jill smiled, her bright charming smile, "We won, and not at the cost of someone else's life. I say we celebrate our first successful mission!" She beamed, "Let's all go to the bar tonight, my treat."

Wesker held up his arms, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I must decline." He pushed open the doors, "I have paperwork and-"

"Excuse me sir?" A shrill woman's voice said, approaching the blond. Wesker turned to face the short woman, viewing her worn and aging soft features; she looked no older than 57, or 58. She gave a warm small patting his arm, "I saw what you did up there, and wanted to thank you personally for saving us."

Although his face remained impassive, his tone softened. "I was only doing my duty."

She gave a high pitched giggle, her pale soft hands gripping the rolled up sleeve of his white buttoned up shirt. Her white hair coming lose from the movements. "Don't be so modest!" She squeaked, "It's always the handsome one's who deny being the hero."

Wesker raised his bow curiously, about to retort before he felt a hand brush against his rear and give a light squeeze. Wesker's back straightened impossibly, shoulders tense and eyebrows flying up in shock, with his shades slipping down the bridge of his nose from the sudden jerked movements, showing his icy cold eyes wide with surprise. "Not to mention you're a real cutie." She released her hand, giving the flustered man a small pat on his ass, providing a quaint wink before slowly walking away.

He stared at her small retreating body in utter discomfort, mouth a thin tight line, before feeling a small hand clutch his arm. His head snapped to face who ever was touching his arm, to be greeted by a laughter contorted Jill. Wesker quickly pulled himself together, pushing the glasses right where they belonged, trying to will away the slight pink in his cheeks.

He could hear Brad and Rebecca retraining their laughter, while Chris and Forest didn't even attempt to hide it. The two doubled over, hooting at the sheer sight of seeing Wesker being groped. Jill gave a sympathetic chuckle, "You sure you want to deny those drinks?"

* * *

_The_ mission went successfully, and the seven hostiles were incarcerated. They were able to save the 16 captives, all adult males, and one small female child. She instantly clung to Wesker's leg, after everything was over; he had tried to remove her, and at one point actually attempted to pry her small hands from his pant leg, but she was like a rodent, and clung to him as if he were her last chance for survival.

She was about 6 years old, tops. Light brown hair in a messy pony tail, a pink bow on the top of her head. She wore a dirty light purple dress, with a pink button straps around her puffed up sleeves; white tights and what was perhaps shiny black flats on her feet. She looked as if she was about to be apart of a family portrait, before the events went down, and she was kidnapped from her family. Why the hostiles had so many men, and one little girl, Wesker couldn't figure it out, and perhaps really didn't want to, finally having Chris yank the small child away from his leg.

She began screaming at the top of her lungs, bawling, and thrashing her limbs apart. She wanted Wesker and the blond hadn't the slightest idea why; Chris had wondered if they could take her back to the station, and personally try to find her family. The idea seemed logical, assuming that all the men knew where they lived and could get home properly, while this child needed someone to look after her.

Sighing, he commanded that she was strapped in, in the back of his car, to which the younger man obliged. He placed her in the back, wiping away her tears, and comforted the distressed child as much as he could to get her to stop crying, which she soon did.

Back at the station, she followed the blond like a kicked puppy, tugging at his pant legs and asking for something to eat. He had gone to Jill to take care of her, but the little girl just _refused _to leave his side; Jill had commented on how cute it was, but quickly silenced when the blond gave her a glare that could kill small animals. The child was persistent, he gave her that much; and didn't give them much information about herself. Her name was Sharon Collins, but that was about as far as personal information got with her. She didn't speak of her parents, or any family for that matter.

Wesker sent Forest to go check their data banks, and see if there are any little girls in Raccoon City by that name, and if so, to get ahold of the parents.

After hours of no luck with any relatives, the blond eventually resigned to having her sit on the chair across from his desk as he tried to work on what little he could, with these constant distractions. He gave her a pad of paper and a pen to preoccupy herself, and keep her as busy as he could until he was able to get ahold of whomever conserved this child.

She drew, doodling in the margin's of the paper, humming to herself; legs kicking playfully from her seat.

Sharon grew bored, before scribbling down a few more things. A knock on his office door caught his attention, calling in whomever was at the door.

"Captain, Sharon's parents are here." The blonds ears perked up, as he turned to face Chris, standing respectfully at his door. He gave a small nod, indicating he heard him before, pushing himself to his feet.

"Come now, your Mother and Father are here," He reached out his hand instinctively for her to grab, which she did quickly, happily holding on to his larger hand. She practically skipped out of the room, humming a melancholy tune, before a man and woman came into view. The child released her hold on the blonde, and began running happily to the couple. "Mommy! Daddy!" She cheered. The woman heard the voice and turned to see the little girl, her face grew into a huge grin, leaning down to catch her baby in her grasp. "Oh! Sweetie!"

Sharon's father leaned down, giving both of his girls a strong hug, before standing proudly to face the blond. "Are you the one who save my baby girl?" He asked, not even fighting the sad smile that broke across his lips, or the relief rolling off him in waves.

"Yes," Mr. Collins held out his hand, "Thank you, sir."

Wesker took his hand in his own, shaking it respectfully.

"Daddy!" The little girl giggled, "That's Mister Captain," Her mother picked her up, holding her lovingly in her arms, the child moved to place a hand over her mouth, as if to tell her father the biggest secret in the history of the universe. The child stage whispered in her fathers ear, "He's my husband."

A choked laugh came from the younger man beside the blond, who was quickly elbowed in the gut by Jill, shutting Chris up instantly. The couple chuckled warmly, setting the young girl to the ground. She quickly walked in front on the blond man, holding out her pinky finger.

"You have _got _to promise me, that we'll get married Mister Captain, okay?" Jill and Rebecca shared _awes _in unison, as the parents were smiling down at her. The men in the room had to walk away, stifling their laughter.

Jill moved beside her, and purposely staged whispered in her ear as well. "His name is Albert," Jill told her, giving her an over dramatic wink. The little girls cheeks turned a bright red, as she giggled in her tiny hands, as if the two were gossiping dirty secrets to each other.

Sharon turned to look up at the blond, holding her hand out more profoundly. "Promise me, you'll marry me."

There was a slight pause, before the blond smirked, swiftly taking her pinky in his own.

* * *

_Never _again.

Just. _No._

Albert Wesker wasn't much for Office parties, especially over something as utterly ridiculous as a '_Valentines day,' _When he would much rather have been working on finishing his reports, and filing through the files sent to him by his subordinates. There was so much to do, and yet an entire day, that could have been used to their benefit, was being wasted away on silly conversations, and pointless drinking. Even the music was something completely and utterly ridiculous.

Wesker was reluctant to accept the proposal that the team had conjured up, but supposed it wouldn't be too bad, and due to the point that it was essential for members of his team to be friendly with one another, to help form a proper bond in trust so their was no hesitation when it came to their job. Although, he wouldn't hesitate to admit how much he was regretting his acceptance.

Everyone was acting like complete buffoons, as he observed from his spot against the wall; where he was more than content to staying if he had anything to say about it.

The decorations flung around the room were utterly repugnant, hearts and pink streamers hung around the area. Romantic music hung in the air like rotten milk and lingering just a bit too long. A soft puff of air passed his lips contemptuously, eyes wandering around the room aimlessly, looking for inappropriate conduct, or for misdemeanors. Evidently, he had a good batch of solders under his wings, because he couldn't find anything wrong with the scene played out in front of him; truth be told it was sort of boring.

Needless to say, a song he was familiar with began playing through the speakers, which was odd to say the least.

The light chorus of music drifted in the air. Wesker knew, he knew this song, but he couldn't put his finger on the titel, as the small whisk of violins and violas began flowing through the speakers, that the blond just couldn't locate. He watched as Chris Redfield pat Forest on the shoulder before heading in his direction.

'_Was a long and dark December- From the rooftops I remember- there was snow.. White snow.'_

"Captain!" Chris called, drink in hand as he happily sauntered over. "Why arn't you joining the party?"

Wesker pushed himself away from the wall, so he was standing properly at his full hight, "I find it illogical," Wesker muttered, "I'm not one for 'partys,'."

_'Clearly I remember, from the windows they were watching- as we froze, down below.-'_

"C'mon, live a little," Chris chuckled, "Just this once, it's Valentines day!" Wesker shook his head.

"The festivities for such an irrational holiday, of love, isn't one I'm interested in celebrating."

"Then don't," Chris smiled, patting the blonds arm. "But, try not to sulk in a corner the entire time."- Wesker frowned, "I'm not sulking."

"Yes you are," Chris retorted.

_'When the future's architectured, by a carnival of idiots on show.- You'd better lie low-'_

"If you're not sulking, then go over there and dance."

"I will _not _dance." Weskers voice was hard, eyebrows furrowed together, "Why would I make a fool out of myself?"

"You wouldn't be making a fool out of yourself," Chris reasoned, making a gesture towards the crowd from Alpha and Delta team, slow dancing in the center of the officer, men and women, friends and subordinates hand in hand. He saw Jill and Rebecca slow dancing, Forest and Brad, berry and a female, and many others whose names have slipped his mind. They were spinning and twirling, slowly waltzing in the limited space that they had.

_'If you love me, won't you let me know?-'_

"Alright, if you go and dance, I'll be on my best behavior for a week."

"Just a week?" The statement made the brunette give a hearty laugh, a bright grin on his features.

"Hey, I'm promising I won't pick a fight with you for a week. What could be better that that?"

"You being on your best behavior for a year." The blond pressed his classes higher up his nose.

Chris chuckled once again, "Now you're pushing it."

_'-It was a long and dark December, and the banks became cathedrals- And the fog...-became god-'_

"Well?"

"I still believe this is ridiculous."

Chris smiled, taking a few steps back before offering his hand. "Albert Wesker," The brunette said in mock enthusiasm, "Would you honor me with a dance?'

"You're an idiot."

"I'll take that as a yes," Chris chuckled, reaching out and grabbing the blonds wrist, pulling him to the dance floor. Wesker was highly reluctant to follow, a frown tugging at his lips as he was pulled into the group. Chris face the blond, who suddenly looked terribly confused; Was this his first time dancing? A grin slowly made its way to his face, as he grabbed one of the older mans hands, placing it on his shoulder, while taking the other on in hand, resting his free hand on the blonds waist.

"It's really simple," Chris began, eyes glued to his feet. Wesker looked down as well, as the brunette began moving, "Just follow my lead."

_'-Preist clutched onto bibles, and went out to fit their rifles- and the cross was held aloft-'_

Feet followed feet; not taking much time to get the rhythm of the movements into motion, as the brunette mumbled '_One two three, one two three, one two-' _Wesker, being the quick learner that he was, was able to pick up the slow motions and the precise steps that made the steps so much swifter. Both keeping at a respectful distance from the other, so not to give anybody any sly ideas.

_'-Bury me in honor, when I'm dead and hit the ground- A love back home unfolds,-'_

"Christopher," Wesker began, eyes glued to his feet, "Where ever did you learn to dance?"

"My little sister Claire," The brunette smiled fondly to himself, "She was big in dance when she was littler, and taught me a few things."

Wesker nodded, not as a response, but rather as a understanding. The blond knows little about the brunettes past, that wasn't already on file, but knew a thing or two about his family life from storys he would over hear. Having to lose both your parents, and raise a sister by himself, with little help from his aunt. The entire thing was truly unfortunate, but Wesker never dwelled on the subject any longer than was necessary.

_'-So if you love me, won't you let me know?- I don't want to be a soilder, with the captain of some sinking ship; with snow- far below-'_

Jill and Rebecca slowly waltzed, giggling among one another, about this and that, pretending about small nothings; shooting small glances at their captain and marksmen, when they believed they weren't looking. They swung their feet, dancing closer to the men.

_'-So if you love me, why'd you let me go?-'_

Jill made quick work of _accidentally _bumping into the Captains back, hitting her hips against him roughly and pushing him into the brunette, popping the mans personal bubble. Chris's eyebrows shot upward in surprise, mimicking Weskers expression; hands gripping forward to keep the blond from stumbling (At least from what Chris suspects happened) on his feet again. Faces inches apart, and body's flush up against each other.

_'-I took my love.. down to Violet Hill- There we sat.. in the snow..-All that time, she was silent still-'_

A red tint burned at the edges on the brunettes ears, as Wesker pulled away, muttering a small 'thank you' for the dance, before hurriedly walking away. Chris watched in silence at the blonds retreating figure, cheeks growing into a deeper shade of red, a sad smile playing on his lips.

_'-So if you love me, won't you let me know?-'_

And watched as the blond closed his office door behind him.

_'If you love me, won't you let me know?'_

* * *

_A _new girl in the workplace had the entire STARS unit in a buzz. She started working for the medical team for Alpha and Delta, fixing small insignificant injures when they returned from missions and routes; And needless to say she was a real looker.

Light thick blond hair, that wavily went across her round shoulders; high cheek bones, and a lovely smoulder. Bright enchanting large round green eyes, and a charming smile; her pale skin was beautifully contrasted against her rosy cheeks, and full lips. She was skinny, with a well sculpted curved body, and round decently sized breasts. Turning everyone's heads in the workplace, except for the one and only; Albert Wesker.

Everyone could see that he had caught her eye, and to be honest, he pretty much caught everybodys attention. For a guy, he was turning everyone's heads, men _and _womens. He was very attractive, their was no denying it, no matter if your straight, lesbian, it didn't matter. Never did.

It was no real surprise that the woman, Karen, found him to be a desire for an officer fling; but it seemed that Wesker had different plans.

He barely noticed how she would walk up to him, or how she would lean against a wall a certain way, trying to make her breasts visible. He never paid attention to any of her _painfully obvious _advances, using her play on words to seduce him, bumping into him purposely with her ass or breasts to get his attention (To which he would scowled at her to watch where she was going, because he had _vital material that he was preoccupied with, _and would _appreciate it if she would refrane from making these same clumsy mistakes again.) _Jill and Rebecca found Karen's attempts to seduce their captain to be humorous, and have told her countless times that it was a lost cause, but she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

One day, she finally was able to corner him in the break room, where he stopped by in the middle of his shift to get a cup of coffee, at which he did every day at exact 2:00 PM. The place was always empty around this time, and very rarely would there be someone in the area (Normally if there was, it was for the same reason he was). And showed little, to no surprise when he saw Karen sitting on the table upon entering.

"I shouldn't have to remind you of your age," Wesker commented walking over to the coffee machine, "Tables are not for sitting, didn't your mother tell you that?"

"My mother told me a lot of things," She replied, her voice hitching on seduction, "She also told me never to wear sunglasses indoors."

"She must have been a wise women, although the comment has no significance to me." He turned to one of the cabinets, pulling out a white cup, and setting it beside the coffee maker. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I would ask you the same question."

"I am," He retorted, his tone cold and impassive, "Captains have the privilege of a moment to themselves, unlike recruits who are in dire need to pay more attention to their job than ogling their captain."

A seductive chuckle dripped out of her lips, "So, you've noticed?"

"I am not oblivious of your advancements," Wesker amended, pouring the dark liquid in his cup, "I just do not appreciate them."

"I don't see a ring on your finger," Karen said, smirking to herself as she slid off the table; hands still gripping the sides. "I see no harm done."

Wesker placed the coffee back on the burner, turning to face her a moment before heading to get something to sweeten the bitter dark liquid, hands moving from cabinet to cabinet until he found what he had been looking for. "You also do not see that the attraction is one-sided." He stated coldly, but yet, she wouldn't get the hint.

"How can that be, Albert?" The name slipped off her tongue, as she slowly made it to his side. The sound of his first name, made his shoulders go slightly tense, but she didn't seem to notice, as she moved to slide her fingertips over his shoulder. He quickly brushed off her hand, "Miss, refrane from touching me-"

"Why? I know you like it.." Wesker was about to refrane with a comment that could have been taken two ways, (Either way she would have been called basically an idiot.) Before he felt a firm strong hands reaching around, taking his ass in her cold feely hand. "Don't deny it."

His back straightened impossibly, as a light pink burned across his cheeks, a distinct growl erupted through his lips; a warning. She took it as something positive, and moved her arm so she could grasp the organ between his legs, but he was quicker; His hand snapped forward, snatching her wrist in his iron grip, twisting her to face him before slamming her front against the counter in front of him, straining her arm on her back as he held her in position. "Cease your actions immediately." He growled, twisting her arm in warning.

Her face was contorted in surprise, before slowly slipping back to her usual lusted gaze, she jutted out her rear, pressing it as best she could against the man behind her.

The normally quiet STARS office, was jolted in surprise when a frustrated yell burst through the thin walls of the break room.

* * *

_If _there was one day, that Wesker hated more than anything or anyone else, it would have to be Christmas.

It wasn't that he hated the holiday, to be honest he found the atmosphere around that time to be soothing for his nerves. No one seemed to be agitated, or tried his patience during this time of year, and people were honestly quite tolerable for the time being.

What he really despised about the day, was personally the freezing cold weather, as well as the agitating amount of bright lights and decorations that covered every street corner. It almost forced a smile on everyone's face's, and it annoyed the hell out of him.

He never celebrated the holiday growing up, he never had to. The way he was raised, he was never surrounded with the simple joys of the holiday's- No  
Christmas, Hallows eve, Thanks giving; the only reason he knew what day was his birthday was, was merely because his caretaker made certain to give him some new science equipment that he found absolutely necessary to conduct experiments with. Even at such an early age. Other than that, he never bothered taking it up, even after leaving for his own.

Wesker was standing at Chris's station, scolding at him. Chris merely smiled, nodding his head.

"-Not to mention you never finish any of your paperwork."

"When you say never, it sounds like you say _Nevar." _The brunette chuckled, before jolting back as a fist slammed down against his table.

"_Bloody Hell, _Christopher!" Wesker shouted exasperated, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, sir." Chris replied, face serious. He raised his hands in attempt to calm the beast, making the blond run his fingers over the bridge of his nose. "I was just commenting, that your tone goes into '_British overdrive,' _when you're frustrated."

"That's not the point-" Wesker began again, his voice edging on dark.

"I understand," Chris interrupted, "I've been slacking lately, I'm sorry. I've just been so hyped up about Christmas, that I got a little side tracked. I promise, it won't happen again, Captain." Wesker looked at him a moment, eyeing his face contemptuously, searching for lies or anything to indicate that the man was just saying that to get the blond out of his face. Their was a slight hint, but nothing solid, so the blond sighed, backing away from the desk a fraction.

"Alright, Christopher," He sighed, voice defeated. "Just attempt to finish your last assignments, and fill out the report from the mission on the shoot out on 54th ave, before you head out for the evening."

"Actually," Chris started, when he say Wesker begin to walk away, "Since this is Christmas eve, a couple of us were wondering if you'd like to head out with a few of us to that diner down on Moscow Street, across from that Irish Pub."

Wesker gave him a confused look- (Raising an eyebrow). The blond was about to decline, seeing as his hand was about to politely raise, but before he could put a word in, Jill jumped in. "Yeah, Captain." She amended, "Me, Chris, and Rebecca are heading down. It's an odd number, and we all conjured up that we should ask you."

Wesker was silent a moment, before opening is mouth. "Ran out of people to ask, did you not?"

Jill blushed slightly, before nodding. "Pretty much."

Chris gave her a half-hearted glare, before turning to face the blond once again. "I swear, I voted for you first."

"He did," Rebecca chimed in, walking over to the group with a stack of papers in her arms. "We were sure you were going to say no, so we tried to rule out our options before attempting."

"So did it work?" Jill questioned, leaning against the edge of her desk. Wesker, for once, didn't have an answer.

He didn't have anything he needed to work on, having been caught up in all of his reports and filing. He never made any plans for Christmas, so he'd just head directly home after work, and maybe sleep in for an extra hour or so. He gave them a curt nod.

"I suppose I have nothing better to equiped my time with."

Jill and Chris shared a high five, while Rebecca attempted a fist pump; losing some of her papers in the process. "Alright, we'll see you after work," Chris commented before sitting back in his seat, turning to his computer screen and sighing. He had a lot of work to do.

xXx

The day ended, in what seemed like hours, almost ridiculously so, when Chris knocked on the Captains officer door.

"Come in," He called, shrugging he tan trench coat over his shoulders. Chris walked into the room, jacket on his shoulders; he pressed the door open wider, and one could see the two girls putting away their things, and sliding on their coats as well. The office was fairly empty, besides the four still packing; everyone else had gone home for the holidays. A week of vacation (If the crime in the city allowed it).

"Ready?" The brunette stated, keys jiggling in his hands. Wesker clicked his suitcase shut, "Yes."

"I got a call from Barry, saying when he was driving home that the place was packed. So I suggest that we all just stick out stuff in the car, and I'll drive us," Chris suggested, making sure the girls were listening as well. "That way it's easier to get a parking place, and I'll just drive us back here afterwards."

The girls shrugged, before both nodding. Wesker was more hesitant, but had to admit that the suggestion was logical. He perhaps stalled a bit too long, because he could see Chris faltering under his shaded gaze.

"If that would not be too much trouble?" Wesker queried. Chris noticeably relaxed; "Of course not, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."

After leaving the building, Wesker placed his work into the passenger seat, before reaching for his wallet. "Oh, no you don't."

The sudden voice right next to the blond made him noticeably jolt, but he fixed himself a moment later. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not paying, it's me and Jill's treat. _We _invited _you._" Chris stressed his words, "It would be wrong of us to expect you to pay."

"I do not wish to waste your money," Wesker stood, hand on top of his car door, "I am perfectly capable of paying-"

"Oh, we _know _you can, but we're still paying." Chris placed his hand on Weskers hip, lingering a moment too long before pushing him away from his car, and slamming the door shut. "The girls are already in the back, so you get shot gun."

The drive to the diner was made in mostly silence, except for the small chatter coming from the girls. Wesker was too distracted by the snow falling, shlucking up the roads and covering as much as the busy city surface as it could. He barely registered that they made it to the diner, until Chris patted his shoulder. They all stepped out of the car, the cold nipping at their noses as they quickly made their way into the building. Barry was right, they place was packed.

It didn't take too long for seats to open up for them, but once they got there. They had to figure out the seating arrangements.

"Alright," Jill began, "I don't want to make it look like a couples night out, so I'll sit with Becky in this booth, while you guys sit in front of us."

"Yeah, I don't want to pick favorites between you two." Rebecca commented, scooting into her window seat, with Jill at her side.

Chris nodded, before gesturing Wesker to take the window seat as well. The blond didn't argue, as he scooted himself towards the wall. His eyes looking outside of the large window, the city lights shining brightly, sence the sun had set earlier in the day. People were roaming, and cars were packed in the streets with thick traffic.

He felt Chris's thigh brush against his own, but didn't comment. A cheery waitress, who looked slightly more on the round side, came to their table with a proximate smile. "Hello, my name is Sarah, and I'm gonna be your waitress this evening. Can I start you guy's off with a drink?" She pulled four menus seemingly out of thin air and handed each of them one.

They all ordered their drinks, Chris and Jill got a coke, Rebecca got an Iced tea, while Wesker got a simple glass of water. She left with a kick in her step, and neither men commented on how she was eyeing both of them down.

The four of them started a decent conversation, taking off their jackets off comfortably in the warm atmosphere. It was obvious that Weskers initial discomfort was subsiding, and they could see him (However slightly) relaxing. The woman came back with their drinks, before leaving again to give them more time to figure out what they wanted to order.

"I need to go to the little girls room," Rebecca stated, "Jill, wanna come with?" The brunette nodded, slipping out of her seat. The girls gave a small wave to the boys before walking off.

Chris was quiet a moment, he turned to face Wesker, like he was about to say something, before their waitress came back. "Oh! Where did the girls go?"

"Washroom, they'll be back in a minute." The brunette stated, giving the woman a small smile.

"Oh, you don't mind if I wait here till they do?"

Chris put up his hands, "Don't mind at all."

"So, those girls.." she began, waving the pad in her hand around a moment, "They're your dates?"

"No, they're our colleagues." Chris quickly stated, "It's Christmas break, for the office and we had no where else to go."

"Oh, where do you work?"

"STARS," Wesker cut in, "Special Tactics and Rescue Services."

"So you're with the police force?"

"Affirmative."

"Wesker," Chris chuckled, nudging the man with his elbow. "Always the professional." Chris turned to look at the women, who was giving the two of them a fond look.

"Are, you two..?" She began, but left her sentence hanging.

"Are we what?" Wesker questioned, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt.

"You know, like.. a-" She paused, when she saw Chris's face dawn in understanding.

"Oh," He said, face turning a bit red, "Um, we're not, a- We're not together." He used his hands as if to prove his point. "Uh, he's my Captain, and well-"

Wesker quickly caught on, "We are merely colleagues," He wrapped, waving his hand. "He is the head marksmen of-"

"-Alpha team," Chris cut in, "And Wesker here is my Captain, or the-"

"-Leader of the team," The blond interjected, "I keep-"

"-Everyone in line, including myself. As well as-"

"-Forest, Barry, Jill-"

"-Rebecca, or Becky if your prefer, and Brad-"

"-Needless to say I keep Delta team in line as well,-"

"-But we're not a couple, I mean he's you know.. All stuck up and-"

"-Stuck up? I at the very least can finish my reports-"

"-I do finish my reports!-"

"-In what universe, Christopher!-"

"-In all of them! That's the point!-

The waitress stared at them, with a hint of knowing in her eyes; watching as they finished each others sentences without realising it, or at how they were arguing like an old married couple. Seemingly forgetting that she was standing there. She chuckled, snapping both men back to reality. They both looked at each other almost awkwardly, before Chris sighed and pat the blonds shoulder in a friendly manner. "Alright, you win this one."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but saw the girls coming back so she held her tongue. Once they were settled, she took their order and scurried off to the kitchen, coming back nearly 15 minutes later with their meals. "If you guys need anything else, just give me a shout, alright?" They all nodded their understanding, before digging in.

Time seemed to fly by, and before everyone knew it, their meal was over, and they were all laughing. Nobody had ever heard the blond, so much as _chuckle _but here he was, laughing along to something Chris has said, that was both cunning and ridiculous. It was like an elegant purr at first, the noise catching everyone sitting by surprise before the sound became more profound, and light. There was something about it, that didn't leave much to be desired, and they all fell into a comfortable silence.

Chris and Jill split the bill, and took it up to the counter after leaving a small tip for the kind waitress. Chris grabbed the money paying in full.

"Will that be all?" The woman asked, eyeing the two men down. Wesker's eyebrow raised at the obvious stare; Chris seemed to have noticed it too, because he wrapped an arm around Wesker's shoulder, making the man slightly tense under the touch.

"I don't know, what do you think honey?" Chris drawled, making Jill and Rebecca gap at him. They were expecting a fist to connect with the brunettes face, and were surprised when they were instantly greeted with a smirk.

"No, Dearheart, I don't think so. Girls?"

Jill and Rebecca were too shocked to speak at first, before Jill quickly shook her head, "Nope, Becky and I are fine, got everything?" Rebecca nodded her head, snapping back to reality. "Of course,"

"You two love birds ready?" Jill threw in, both nodded, leaving a satisfied hostess eyeing their retreating bodies.

Once out in the parking lot, Chris let his arm drop from Wesker's shoulder, to his side. "Welp, that went better than suspected."

"What the _hell _was _that!?" _Rebecca laughed, having trivial time trying to breathe.

"Our waitress asked if Wesker and I were a couple," Chris answered, unlocking the car, "and then she was was trying to figure it out. Do I come out as gay to you guys?"

"No," Jill shook her head, jumping into her seat. "But I must say you look like a love sick puppy when Albert over there yells at you."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do." Wesker supplied, getting in his seat. The comment earned him a half hearted glare from the brunette, which he simply brushed off.

Most of the ride back was just them talking, about this and that, on the short ride back to the station. Jill and Rebecca were the first to leave, wishing them both a Merry Christmas, before heading to their car. Wesker stepped out, but as he was moving to stand, he felt a sharp pain on his rear.

Startled, Wesker jumped, before peering back into the car with a giddy brunette trying to sustain his laughter. A quirked half-smile made it's way onto the blonds lips, "Is this any way to leave your new boyfriend?" Chris chuckled, face bright with laughter.

"I apologize Christopher, would you prefer I kiss you goodbye?"

Chris laughed, trying to regain himself. "No, I'm good. Night Captain."

"Goodnight Christopher."

* * *

_Well? Yeah. I don't have anything to say about his, all mistakes are mine, and stuff. But I hope you guys enjoyed~! Thank you for Reading and don't forget to review~! ^^ Live Long and Prosper._


End file.
